Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, radiation-free, etc., and have been prevailed in the field of flat display. Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are the mainstream of liquid crystal displays at present.
A liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate. A gate line is disposed on the array substrate, a data line is disposed perpendicular to the gate line, and the gate line and the data line intersect each other to define a pixel region; a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode are disposed within the pixel region; and a gate electrode of the thin film transistor is connected to the gate line, a source electrode thereof is connected to the data line, and a drain electrode thereof is connected to the pixel electrode.
The array substrate is a key component of the liquid crystal display panel, and a pixel structure composed of the thin film transistor and the pixel electrode and so on is an important element of the array substrate. A conventional TN mode liquid crystal display has characteristics such as relatively small viewing angles, unable to meet requirements of a high-quality display, etc.
In an Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (AD-SDS) technology, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced at edges of a slit electrode on a same plane and an electric field produced between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer so as to allow liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the electrode and between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, to be rotated, thereby enhancing work efficiency of liquid crystals and increasing transmissive efficiency. The Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching technology can improve picture quality of TFT-LCD products, and has advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angles, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, and push Mura-free, etc.
The structure of a conventional ADS pixel unit comprises: a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, and a common electrode. The pixel electrode is located above the common electrode; the pixel electrode in the uppermost layer is connected to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor, and the common electrode in the lowermost layer is connected to a common electrode line. Although a conventional ADS mode liquid crystal panel has advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, and push Mura-free, etc as compared with a conventional TN mode, the conventional ADS still has a smaller aperture ratio due to its own characteristics and cannot meet a requirement of high-quality display.